


That One Time Sophie Tried to Start a Fight Club

by Darkforesttrails



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkforesttrails/pseuds/Darkforesttrails
Summary: You know how sometimes you get an urge to beat up your friends for fun, so you try to start a fight club in the maze? Some ideas are better than others.
Kudos: 7





	That One Time Sophie Tried to Start a Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Sophie, Nick, and the npcs are mine  
> Astro belongs to [Kidskylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidskylark/pseuds/kidskylark)  
> Archer belongs to [Skegulium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skegulium/pseuds/Skegulium)  
> Olive belongs to Olive at @olivefeathers  
> Shin belongs to Shinisamu @shinisamu

You don't generally get along with the Juniors. Not because they're all assholes or anything--only half of them are, in your opinion--but it's just one of those unspoken rules that Freshman and Juniors don't hang out much outside the club. 

Nobody ever told that to Nick. 

You’re always begging him to tell you more stories from his old school and his old life back in Washington. As much as you like Nick’s stories, though, they sure do make you feel like you’re missing out on a whole entire life here in Redacre. You guess it’s called living vicariously through other people?

(Old Speak-As-Shit really does ruin everything, don't they?) 

(A fleeting 'yes' passes through the back of your mind and you grin. You can't wait until the fucker is dead and buried.)

So when Nick decided to tell you about how his middle school gym class started a fight club in the boys’ locker room, you knew then and there what destiny was. And yours was to start a fight club in a locker room.

To be honest, the fact that you managed to get this many kids on board with your plan, let alone in the Sleeper Lockers at 2 AM, is surprising. You don’t go to school anymore, so the maze lockers are the next best thing.

When you went around asking the other kids if they wanted to start a fight club with you, you thought you’d get two or three hits at the very most. That would have been fine, you technically only need two people for a fight anyway. Instead you got, well...significantly more than two or three. 

Of course, the first thing you did was section off the area and station a few kids with crossbows as lookouts. You can’t have backstabbers or the neighbors reporting you, after all. 

And by that you mean: there are no less than 10 tranquilized sleepers chilling on the bottom floor under the big spaceship. No, that’s not its name, but that’s what you’re calling it.

The floor of the locker room is littered with spilled drinks, chip crumbs, and snack wrappers. You can catch the occasional glimpse of a dropped dime or quarter from the betting pool every time that red light goes off. Everyone and their sister loaded up for the event. There’s even a kid who pulled a sleeper mask out of a locker and put it on, pretending to be a sleepwalking menace. So basically, it’s been a pretty good event so far.

You’ve had one fight already and the leaderboards show Molly claiming the glory in that one. She’s the same size you are, but you have no idea where she’s putting all that muscle. Or how she used it to flip a Sophomore twice her size straight on his back. But he’ll be fine, you’re impressed, and you absolutely want to go hand to hand with her sometime. 

But for now, the next battle on the roster is yours!  
You crack your neck and your knuckles, surveying the crowd before the next challenger steps forward. 

There’s Archer in the corner, talking to Nick and occasionally giving you that watery-eyed look that always succeeds in making you feel really guilty. Archer, of course, was deeply against the idea. He tried to talk you out of it, insisting that someone was going to get hurt. You tried your best to calm him down and assure him you’d be just fine, but you got a very long lecture (with pictures!) on the cons of holding recreational group fights in the maze instead. You can’t blame him, honestly. He’s not wrong. But you also weren’t discouraged. He seemed more comfortable when you asked if he wanted to be in charge of the first aid station. Which really was an open locker, but it was better than nothing.

You also think you heard something about aliens from their direction too. Nerds. 

When you asked Shin, who’s currently huddled in the other corner and occasionally peeking around the lockers, they had roughly the same reaction (thankfully minus the presentation). You just met this kid and you’re happy to spread the word of Thee-I-Dare to the new follower, but that nervous trait worries you. You’ve all been dragged into the Redacre God Wars whether you like it or not and anxiety is a luxury you can’t afford anymore. 

At the very least, Olive was on your side! She was all down for, well, throwing down! Between Olive, Claire, and Darren, you’re glad someone supports your destiny fulfillment plans. Claire, perched comfortably on top of a row of lockers, seemed excited to watch even if she herself wasn’t much of a fighter. Darren tried to challenge his brother. Will just stared at him and said no before walking off for lookout duty. 

You make a note of one girl lurking near the dark part of the room, her grappling hook tight in her hand. You hope she’s not going to start throwing the hook at people again. 

And of course, there’s your opponent. You hear someone in the rafters go “holy shit, no way” as Astro’s name is called. 

“Hey, Astro! You ready to go or what? Let’s get this show on the road!” You say, filled with fire and ready to fight as you crack your knuckles.

When they step out towards you at the lockers, however, the first thing you notice is how confused they look. You blink at them, tilting your head. They look around, tilting their head back at you. Their hands start to move. 

[Were you actually serious?]

“What do you mean was I serious?” You stare at them in disbelief and you can feel several pairs of eyes on your back. 

[Well, when you said you wanted to start a fight club and fight me, I kind of thought you were kidding.] They shake their head, putting their hands up. 

“Dude, Astro, come on!” You march straight up to them, craning your neck to look up at them. Astro is probably a good foot taller than you and packed with muscle. If you can beat them up in a friendly manner, you can beat anyone up in a non-friendly manner! 

“Why would I invite you to face off if I didn’t mean it. You know me better than that!” You cross your arms and stick your tongue out at them. 

“Sophie, I think you’re going to lose this one--” Claire calls from above you. 

“I agree.” Darren chimes in from next to her.

“Please stop, Sophie!” Archer begs from his spot at the med locker. Molly’s victim sits next to him. “This is going to end really badly!” You huff.

“Thanks for the support, friends.” 

Claire giggles, giving you a rather cute ‘sorry~’ as she does. 

“Get in there!” Olive yells out from behind the lockers. “I’ll fight you myself if I have to!” Archer’s voice comes through the crowd with a shaky “please don’t.” 

Astro looks around the crowd, their mouth twitching to the side before curling into a grin. 

[You know what? I’ll take you on, Sophie.] Your eyes light up and you bounce on your feet. 

“Hell yes!” You yell, throwing a punch right at their shoulder in sheer excitement. They chuckle, rubbing their shoulder, but otherwise don’t move. Oh, you see what they’re doing. They’re waiting to counter you. But can they beat--THE FISTS OF FURY!!!

The answer is yes. Yes, they can beat the Fists of Fury. Every time you try to land a punch on Astro, they either back away or put up an arm to block you. You’ve always fancied yourself a fast puncher, but you’re quickly realizing just how much Astro’s extra muscle is working against you here. You try a different strategy as your friends cheer and jeer at you both. 

Your different strategy involves trying to tackle them head on. That works about as well as trying to move a mountain with your face. They step back a little, but otherwise are thoroughly unruffled. They’re grinning at you when you look up and you squint, indignant as you try to decide what to do next. They’re not even really fighting you as much as they are standing there while you try to fight them. You need a better tactic--

And then you feel yourself being lifted off your feet. You squeak in surprise and your first instinct is to start struggling. What the hell is happening? The next thing you know, you’re sitting on top of the lockers near Claire, who smiles and waves at you. 

Did Astro just pick you up and put you on top of a locker? 

Astro just picked you up and put you on top of a locker. 

Before you can even protest, Nick (who got put in charge of being the referee) steps forward, holding his hand up.

“And we have a winner! Astro Ivanenko takes round two! And the crowd goes wild!” He yells out as the club cheers and claps and hollers. Your face burns and you huff in Astro’s direction as they look back at you, beaming. 

[Sorry Sophie] 

[I’ll get you one of these days] You sign back at them. They give you a thumbs up and a wink before pulling themselves onto the locker with the rest of you. 

“Next match-” Nick peeks at the notebook with the rankings in it. “Olive versus-”

He doesn’t have time to finish the callout, however, when the ground rumbles. You can hear the twang of at least two crossbows accompanied by yelling from outside. The chords over your heads go wild and one girl shrieks as she covers her ears. Someone yells some very choice words from the rafters. 

The next minute is pure chaos: 

The scouts are screaming. Everyone is grabbing their stuff and scrambling out of any exit they can find. Doors are being kicked open. Crossbows are flying. Flashbangs are screaming as they blow and you can smell foam everywhere. Countless footsteps are tearing through the maze and towards the exits. The instrument is singing. 

And, most importantly, the red door to the locker room is opening. 

It’s time to run. Live to fight and take your revenge on your friends another day, as they say.


End file.
